Varios caminos, una decisión
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Ocurre después de Evil Saga. Rin y Len han reecarnado, pero las mismas problemáticas de hace mucho tiempo se vuelven a presentar ¿Volverán a cometer los mismos errores? Vocaloid no me pertenece.
1. Un sueño eterno

Tenemos otra oportunidad, que la historia por favor no se vuelva a repetir.

Hola. Soy Clover Kagamine y les vengo a publicar mi primer fic en fanfiction. Espero les guste y dejen comentarios. Gracias.

Capítulo I: Un sueño eterno

-¡Len! ¡Len!

_No sabrán este secreto _

"¿Quién es Len? ¿Y qué es esa canción? Parece la de un hombre la voz."

-¡Hermano!

"¿Hermano? Que yo sepa no tengo hermanos."

_Tomaré su lugar y nadie lo notará._

-¡Por favor! ¡Perdóname! ¡Es mi culpa!

"¿Culpa? ¿Qué no notara nadie?"

_Ahora soy la corona tú puedes escapar_

-¡Yo no debí dejarte…!

En ese momento una chica de cabello rubio cayó en llanto frente al mar con una pequeña botella entre sus manos, le cuál tenía un mensaje escrito dentro.

-¡Len! ¡Perdóname!

Entonces despierta esa chica y del susto se sienta en su cama.

-¿Qué pasó?

La puerta se abre de golpe.

-¡¿Rin estás bien?

-¿Papá?

-¿Qué te sucedió hija?

-¿Eh?

-Oí que gritaste, pero no entendí lo que dijiste, ¿Pasó algo?

-No, sólo que… tuve un sueño raro.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Yo estaba llorado en el mar y gritaba el nombre de alguien…

-¿Quién?

-¿Está todo bien?

Preguntó Akari, la madre, o mejor dicho madrastra de Rin.

-Si mamá… sólo, tuve un sueño raro.

-¿Qué soñaste hija?

-Que estaba frente a una playa y gritaba el nombre de alguien… estaba llorando.

-¿Quién era hija?

Preguntó el padre de Rin, Takumi, aún más preocupado.

-Len… eso creo.

Ambos padres se impactaron ante tal respuesta.

-¿Len?

-Sí, pero, ¿Por qué están preocupados?

-Por nada hija. Tranquila, sólo fue un mal sueño, anda, descansa.

Dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba y la arropaba de nuevo para que su hijastra durmiera.

-No te preocupes. Duerme pequeña, tienes que levantarte temprano para ir a la escuela.

-Ok.

Respondió Rin, que a pesar de su pesadilla, todavía tenía mucho sueño.

Cuando sus padres salieron de su cuarto, Takumi dijo:

-No puede ser…

-Ven, vamos a nuestro cuarto, si hablamos aquí, nos puede escuchar.

Cuando llegaron, el padre de Rin se sentó en una silla y se puso la mano en la cara.

-¿Cómo lo puede recordar?

-Tal vez no es ella, es su subconsciente.

-¿Y lo de la playa?

-No sé de donde habrá sacado ella eso.

-¿Pero recordar a Len todavía? Desapareció desde antes que él o Rin tuvieran uso de razón siquiera.

-Pero… recuerda que ambos tienen ese lazo…

-Mi hija… no puede enterarse de Len, nunca.

-Toma en cuenta que ese día por desgracia llegará, y tenemos que estar preparados.

-¿Y ella?

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Sí. Acordamos no dejar que ellos se vean jamás.

-Desde ese día…

-No hemos tenido contacto alguno, no sé que sea de ellos.

-Yo estoy aquí para cuidar a Rin, y tú bien lo sabes.

-Sí.

Al la mañana siguiente, Rin se levantó, se duchó y se puso su uniforme para ir al escuela.

-¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días Rin. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí.

-Bien, aquí está tu desayuno.

-Gracias. ¿Y papá?

-Salió a trabajar temprano. No te preocupes, anda desayuna para irte.

-Sí, perdón.

La joven chica desayunó y corrió velozmente para ir a la escuela. Al llegar, estaba en su casillero guardando su mochila cuando llegó su amiga.

-¡Hola Rin!

-¡Luka! Me asustaste.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso vienes distraída?

-Un poco.

-¿Por qué?

-Tuve un sueño…

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí, pero, yo le hablaba a un chico, lloraba y gritaba su nombre…

-¿Cómo se llamaba el chico?

Preguntó Luka con gran interés.

-¡Miku!

-¿Eh?

Voltearon Rin y Luka y vieron a Kaito, quien buscaba a Miku.

-¡Hola Miku!

-Hola Kaito.

-Es sólo Kaito saludando a Miku de manera ostentosa, como siempre.

-…

-Pero… sí. Tranquila Rin.

-Para Kaito… tal vez ni existo.

-No lo creo. Mira.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Luka ya había hablado.

-¡Kaito! ¡Ven!

-¿Eh? Si, ya voy.

El chico peliazul se acercó a las dos chicas.

-Hola Luka.

-Hola Kaito.

-¿Eh? Hola Rin, lo siento, no te vi.

-No te preocupes. Hola.

Dijo Rin mientras volteaba la cara.

-Bueno, me voy, Miku me espera. Adiós.

Entonces Kaito se fue corriendo como loco.

-¿Cuál Miku lo espera? Ella le hace caso, pero sólo como amigos.

-Mejor vámonos a clase.

-Ok, pero Rin, no te preocupes, si Kaito no te hizo caso fue porque te escondiste detrás de la puerta de tu casillero.

-Si hubiese sido Miku la ve enseguida.

-Ven, se nos hace tarde para ir a clases.

Dicho esto, las jóvenes se fueron a sus clases.

Mientras el padre de Rin estaba en su trabajo, frente al teléfono, dudando si llamar o no.

-¿Y si cambió de teléfono? Pero… Rin…

Suspiró y tomó el teléfono, marcó un número y espero a que alguien contestara.

-¿Bueno?... Ya sé lo que dije…. Pero tengo que decirte algo… es sobre Rin… tuvo un sueño… ¿Cómo qué eso qué? ¡Gritó el nombre de Len!... No sé qué hacer… ¿Qué piensas hacer?...

Llegando a su casa, Rin puso su mochila en una mesa, se fue al refrigerador y sacó un refresco, hacía mucho calor y ella quería tomar un refresco frío. Ella estaba sola, ya que su madrastra también trabajaba.

Como en la noche no pudo dormir bien, se acostó en un sillón y se dispuso a dormir.

_Dentro de muy poco este reino perecerá_

Rin había sido empujada, entonces vio detrás de ella una persona que traía puesto un vestido de princesa y se estaba alejando, su cabello era rubio y lo tenía recogido en una cola, esa persona que estaba de espaldas a ella, se quitó la dona que amarraba su cabello, soltándolo y se veía igual que el de Rin, ya que el largo era el mismo.

_Por favor escape lejos querida majestad, tome mi ropaje y nadie la reconocerá_

"¿Quién es ella? Y esa voz… otra vez, es de un hombre"

La joven se despertó y se sentó en el sillón.

-¿Quién era… esa persona?

En otro lugar, mejor dicho, otro país, un chico cantaba una canción mientras tocaba el piano.

-Eres tú la corona, yo soy tu voluntad, dos gemelos tú y yo que la vida separó. Con mi vida yo juro cuidarte sin temor. Tu palabra será la que yo seguiré. Hace mucho tiempo dos hermanos vieron la luz, fueron bendecidos con belleza y sublimidad, pero la familia dividida por la mitad, su futuro manipuló: Ella reina, él un peón. Aunque las personas te quieran dañar, aunque todo el mundo la espalda te dé, yo seré tu siervo te voy a cuidar. Quédate tranquila no llores jamás…

Continuará…


	2. Una melodía que no debe ser cantada

Hola de nuevo. Me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Por cierto, SakuRa KiinOo, lamento decepcionarte, pero no habrá incesto en este fic, ya que la relación que tienen Rin y Len en este fic es la misma que la de la saga del mal. Pero en mi fic del Hijo del Sol y la hija de la Luna, allí si hay un romance entre Rin y Len. Sinceramente si los pensaba poner como pareja aquí, pero por varias circunstancias que se presentan en la misma trama creo que no me es posible. Espero lo comprendas y gracias por haber comentado. Este capítulo va dedicado a LaHijadeClamp, SakuRa KiinOo, y maryshion. Espero les guste y gracias por comentar.

Capítulo II: Una melodía que no debe ser cantada

Mientras el chico cantaba, llegó una persona hacia donde él estaba.

-Hijo, ya llegué de trabajar.

-Si mamá.

Aquella mujer que respondía al nombre de Kirara parecía preocupada.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No hijo, nada. Ven, vamos a comer.

-Bien.

Pero el chico no podía dejar de pensar cuál era la pena que su madre no le quería compartir.

Mientras ambos comían, Kirara hablaba con su hijo.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Bien, no tengo tarea.

-Bueno, pero sabes que debes mostrarme tus apuntes del día de hoy.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué hacías mientras estabas solo?

-Tocaba el piano.

-¿Y qué tocabas?

-Una canción que compuse.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-No la he terminado, pero le puse "El sirviente del mal"

-Qué título tan… no sé… se oye extraño. ¿Y de qué trata?

-De un joven que quería mucho a su gemela, entonces él hace lo que ella le pide, y luego a ella la quieren matar y su hermano se sacrifica por ella.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa historia?

Preguntó su madre interesada.

-No sé, simplemente… parece que se escribe sola… como si ya hubiese sido escrita hace tiempo…

-Hijo…

En ese momento se escuchó que tocaron el timbre.

-Debe ser el cartero. Voy a ver.

Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba de la mesa e iba a revisar la correspondencia.

-Es de la beca.

-¿Qué dice?

-Que me aceptaron en la escuela.

-¡Felicidades hijo!

-Gracias mamá.

Respondió el joven mientras su madre lo abrazaba.

-Partiremos hoy mismo.

-¿Y la escuela?

-Iremos hoy mismo a avisar que ya no irás.

-¿Y tu trabajo?

-Ése no es problema. Puedo conseguir trabajo allá, lo importante es que estudies.

-Gracias.

Respondió su hijo y ambos se volvieron a abrazar.

Todo estaba listo, el viaje era a las diez de la noche, cuando se fueron, se hospedaron en un hotel para buscar un departamento al día siguiente.

En la mañana, el joven despertó, se duchó, se vistió, desayunó en el restaurante del hotel y se despidió de su mamá. Para inscribirse sólo necesitaba los papeles de la beca, y podía ir solo.

-Nos vemos mamá.

-Hasta luego hijo.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, el niño entró con sus papeles de la beca y los policías lo dejaron pasar, estaba buscando la dirección y miraba a su alrededor un letrero sobre control escolar.

Mientras en otra parte de la escuela…

-Hola Rin.

-Hola Meiko.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-¿Hiciste la tarea?

-Sí.

-Entonces vamos a clase.

-Ahorita te alcanzo, voy a ir al tocador primero.

-Bueno.

Meiko se fue, como el salón quedaba un poco lejos, venía distraída y chocó con alguien.

-¡Auch!

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, venía distraída… ¡Rin! ¡¿Fuiste al tocador para cambiarte? ¡¿Y cómo te cambiaste tan rápido?

-¿Perdón?

-Hasta el peinado te cambiaste… pero el cabello recogido de esa manera no te queda.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, te espero en el salón de clases.

Y Meiko se fue, dejando a una persona confundida.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es la tal Rin? Me suena, pero… no sé. ¿En serio no me queda mi cabello así?

Entonces el chico se fue.

Rin llegó corriendo al salón suerte fue para ella que la maestra todavía no llegara. Fue con Meiko, quien se sentaba junto a ella.

-¡Ya vine!

-¿Tan rápido te volviste a cambiar?

-¿Eh?

-Qué bueno, esos pantalones cortos no te quedaban, parecían mucho de hombre, además, el cabello recogido no te sienta, te quitaba lo niña de la cara.

-¿De qué hablas? Si yo ni siquiera…

La maestra entró.

-Buenos días alumnos, siéntense.

Como Rin tenía un poco de sed, sacó su botella de agua y empezó a tomar de ella.

-Hoy un nuevo compañero se integra con nosotros. Pasa.

En ese momento entró un joven de cabello rubio recogido un una cola, de ojos azules y con un traje de marinero color amarillo. Rin no lo había visto, ya que la botella en su boca le impedía ver algo.

La maestra escribió en el pizarrón el nombre del chico y dijo:

-Su nombre es Len Kagamine.

Rin escupió el agua de la sorpresa.

-¡Señorita…! ¿Kagamine? ¿Rin Kagamine?

Pero Rin no hizo caso a este comentario, en cuanto vio al chico notó algo que la asustó, y no sólo a ella, sino a todos sus compañeros los inquietó.

Len también se inquietó, se podría decir que la chica era su clon, sólo que en mujer.

-¿Ambos son Kagamine? Pero, son muy parecidos… ¿Se conocen?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

-"Pero, ella se parece tanto a mí… además… siento que la conozco… pero desde hace tiempo"

Pensó Len.

-"Él… tiene el nombre de mi sueño… Len… pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Y por qué se parece tanto a mí?"

Pensó Rin.

-Debe ser una coincidencia… bueno, siéntense junto al asiento de la señorita Rin.

-"De todos los alumnos del salón… ¡¿Por qué junto a mí?

Len se sentó y no le prestó atención a Rin en lo que resto de las clases, en la hora de la salida, la chica ya se iba, pero cuando tomó su mochila, sintió que alguien le hablaba.

-Oye, ¿Tu nombre es Rin?

-Sí. ¿El tuyo es Len?

-Sí. Disculpa, ¿Nos conocemos? Digo, mismo apellido y… somos… similares…

-Pues… no creo…

-Bueno… oye… ¿Dónde vives?

-En la calle Girasol.

-Mi hotel está por allí. Necesito pasar a una tienda a comprar un teclado, ¿Me podrías acompañar? Es que no conozco por aquí.

-…Sí…

Ambos se fueron, Rin le mostró a Len donde estaba la tienda de instrumentos musicales y Len compró su teclado.

Al salir de la tienda, Len no se dio cuenta, pero una hoja de papel se cayó de su mochila que estaba entreabierta en la mochila de Rin, que también estaba entreabierta, sólo que ella si se dio cuenta.

-Toma, esto se te cayó.

-Ah, gracias.

Len abrió un poco para ver que era el papel y en cuanto lo vio, lo cerró rápido y lo metió en su mochila.

-¿Qué era eso?

-Em… nada.

Dijo el chico mirando al piso un poco sonrojado. Rin lo miró de forma sospechosa.

-"No quiero que nadie vea ese papel, no sé cómo se me ocurrió traerlo a la escuela. Ese papel, tiene escrita mi canción… el sirviente del mal… que a veces siento que soy yo."

Continuará…


	3. La canción del sirviente

Capítulo III: La canción del sirviente

-Emmm… ya me hiciste el favor de acompañarme a la tienda, yo te acompaño a tu casa como pago de ese favor.

-No es necesario…

La plática entre los dos parecía incómoda, pero eso era porque ambos eran tan parecidos, que la gente se les quedaba viendo y para ellos eso era tedioso.

-No, en serio. Quisiera agradecerte por ayudarme, ya que casi no conozco por aquí.

-Bueno. Gracias.

Los dos caminaron alrededor de 20 minutos, en los cuales no hablaron para nada.

Al llegar a la casa de Rin, Len se despidió de ella. Al momento de despedirse, el padre de Rin salió y como un árbol cubría a Len, éste sólo pudo deducir que Rin estaba hablando con un chico.

-Rin. Vamos a…

Takumi en cuanto vio al chico, se puso pálido y no pudo terminar su oración.

-Papá, él es Len, es un nuevo compañero de la escuela.

Dijo Rin con cierta preocupación, ya que el nombre de Len era el del chico de su sueño…

-¿L-Len?

-Sí señor. Me llamo Len Kagamine.

Respondió Len dándole la mano al señor para saludarlo.

-¿K-Kagamine?

-Sí. ¿Dije algo malo?

-No, es que… recuerda que ese también es nuestro apellido Len…

Después de unos segundos, Takumi tomó la mano de Len para saludarlo.

-"Len… Len… ha pasado tanto"

Pensó el padre de Rin, casi quería llorar, pero se contuvo.

-Bien, señor, me retiro, fue un placer conocerlo…

Dijo Len, para después irse.

-¿Qué sucede papá?

-No… n-na-nada

-¿Papá?

-Rin… hija… perdón.

Dijo su padre mientras estaba soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vamos a casa.

Takumi tomó la mano de su hija y entraron ambos a casa.

-Siéntate. Voy a hacer una llamada y vendré a hablar contigo.

-"Mi padre se ve demasiado preocupado y ansioso."

El padre de Rin fue al teléfono de su cuarto y marcó. La espera para que le contestaran le pareció eterna.

-¿Akari?... Nuestro miedo se volvió realidad… Sí, ella lo conoció… quiere decir que Kirara debe estar por aquí… ¿Cómo se lo digo?... No puedo esperar…Sí, gracias Akari.

Takumi colgó el teléfono y fue a donde estaba su hija. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón con cara de confusión. El señor se sentó junto a ella y tomó su mano.

-Hija… antes que nada espero me comprendas y me perdones… a mí y a tu madre…

Decía con mucha dificultad. Rin pudo notar que su padre empezó a temblar.

-¿Qué sucede? No entiendo nada.

-Hija… sabes que Akari no es tu madre…

-¡Claro que sí lo es! Ella es quien me ha criado desde que tengo memoria.

-No me refiero a esa maternidad, sino que ella no es tu madre biológica…

-Sí…

-Bueno… el nombre de tu madre es… Kirara Kagamine…

-¿Kirara?

-Sí. Verás… cuando nos separamos… fueron por motivos de que ya no nos entendíamos… a pesar de tantas cosas… ella no quería dejarte sin una madre… entonces le dio la confianza a Akari para cuidarte…

-¡¿Y por qué ella no se ocupó de mí?

Preguntó Rin, mientras lloraba.

-Porque tuvimos dos hijos… ella se fue con uno de ellos y yo contigo…

-¿Dos hijos? ¡¿Eso quiere decir que tengo un hermano?

-Sí… más bien… un…

-¡¿Un qué?

-Un gemelo.

-¿Un gemelo?

-Pero eso no es lo que me preocupaba decirte…

-¿Entonces?

-Lo que me preocupaba decirte… es que… Len es tu gemelo.

-¡¿Len? ¡¿Quién vino conmigo?

-Sí. Es la primera vez que lo veo en 14 años…

-¡¿P-pero por qué Len no me dijo nada?

-Tampoco lo sabe.

-¿Eh?

-Kirara y yo quedamos en que ni tú ni Len deberían saber de la existencia del otro, para que no sufrieran… pero creo que ahora sufres hija.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora que vea a Len?

-En este momento voy a hablar con Kirara… para que ella hable con él.

Dicho esto, Takumi se levantó y fue al teléfono.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué?

-Quiero hablar con ella, por lo menos una vez… por favor.

Takumi vio en los ojos de su hija la tristeza que reflejaba, odiaba verla así.

-Bien. Pero quiero hablar antes con ella.

Marcó el número y habló.

-¿Kiarara?... Perdona, pero Rin ya lo sabe… ambos se conocen ya… ¿Len está contigo?... bien… pero habla con él… sé que no se verán de la misma manera pero es necesario… no voy a discutir contigo ahorita… está Rin aquí y quiere hablar contigo… ¿La quieres dejar así como está? Ella está muy nerviosa y sorprendida… Ella pidió hablar contigo… Te la paso. Toma hija.

Rin tomó el teléfono, su mano temblaba.

-¿M-mamá?

-¿Rin?

-Sí. Soy yo.

-¿Cómo estás hija?

-¿Por qué me dejaste?

Rin lloraba como nunca, la voz se le cortaba, y Kirara sentía que el corazón se le partía.

-Yo no te deje… fue necesario hija…

-¿Y Len?

-No ha llegado pero ya viene… hija, perdón, pero te dejé al cuidado de Akari…

-¿Pero no pudiste haberme cuidado tú?

-Hija… lo siento…

-Akari ha sido buena madre… pero no sabes la angustia que tenía porque no te conocía…

-No fue mi intención…

Kirara empezaba a llorar, a pesar de que hacía años que no veía a su hija, ningún día de su vida pasaba en el cual ella no pensara en su niña, la cual sólo conoció un año.

-¿Por qué?

-Mira… mañana vamos a vernos en un café… te voy a explicar todo y aparte quiero conocerte hija…

-Pero mañana tengo clases…

-Puedes faltar hija…

Le dijo Takumi.

-Mi papá dice que está bien. ¿En dónde?

-En el café "El sol nocturno" ¿Te parece bien?

-¿A qué hora?

-A las diez, ¿Te parece?

-Bien…

Mientras Kirara conversaba, Len llegó y se fue a su cuarto, (ya habían rentado un departamento)

-Hola mamá.

-¿Len?

El chico cerró la puerta de su cuarto y sacó su nuevo teclado.

-Veamos.

Sacó el papel con su canción, la terminó de escribir y se puso a cantarla.

Kirara estaba a punto de abrir su cuarto, pero en ese momento Len empezó a tocar y ella se quedó en la puerta a escuchar.

_Eres tú la corona, yo soy tu voluntad, dos gemelos tú y yo que la vida separó. Con mi vida yo juro cuidarte sin temor. Tu palabra será la que yo seguiré._

_Hace mucho tiempo dos hermanos vieron la luz, fueron bendecidos con belleza y sublimidad, pero la familia dividida por la mitad, su futuro manipuló: Ella reina, él un peón._

_Aunque las personas te quieran dañar, aunque todo el mundo la espalda te dé, yo seré tu siervo te voy a cuidar. Quédate tranquila no llores jamás… _

_Eres tú la corona, yo soy tu voluntad, dos gemelos tú y yo que la vida separó. Con mi vida yo juro cuidarte sin temor. Tu palabra será la que yo seguiré. _

_Un evento diferente pronto sucederá, porque los hermanos fueron al vecino país. En la ciudadela una doncella vieron pasar, su belleza cautivará al peón de su majestad. _

_Pero si la reina ejecuta su voluntad, celo en mano asesinarle me pedirá. Yo juré ser fiel al mandato de su amor y con lágrimas rojas acataré su voz._

_Eres tú la corona, yo soy tu voluntad, dos gemelos tú y yo que la vida separó. Esta noche la reina no para de festejar que la dama no vive más, que su tumba la durmió._

_Dentro de muy poco este reino perecerá, porque las antorchas de la gente lo juzgarán. El hermano devoto a la reina protegerá, tomará su lugar y por último dirá:_

"_Por favor escape lejos querida majestad. Tome mi ropaje y nadie la reconocerá. No sabrán este secreto de gemelos al final. Tomaré su lugar y nadie lo notará"_

_Ahora soy la corona y tú puedes escapar, dos gemelos tú y yo que la vida separó. Con mi vida la culpa que tienes pagaré, si te quieren señalar, me señalarán a mí._

_Hace mucho tiempo perdido en un lugar, cuentan los relatos que reinaba con verdad, el amor que dos hermanos quieren ocultar, para no lastimar un destino fraternal. _

_Aunque las personas te quieran dañar, aunque todo el mundo la espalda te dé, yo seré tu siervo te voy a cuidar. Quédate tranquila no llores jamás… _

_Eras tú la corona yo fui tu voluntad, dos gemelos tú y yo que la vida separó. Si la muerte me permite volver a renacer, quiero estar muy cerca de ti, como siempre debió ser…_

-Hijo…

Dijo Kirara mientras había la puerta lentamente.

-¡Mamá!

Entonces Len guardó el papel debajo de su almohada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Len, ¿Es esa tu canción?

-Eh…

-¿La del sirviente del mal?

-¿La escuchaste?

-Sí, perdón, pero cantas muy bonito.

Len bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó un poco, para él esa canción era secreta.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir mamá?

-Len, hijo, quiero hablar contigo…

Kirara se sentó en la cama de su hijo junto a él.

-Sabes que tu padre… no está.

-"Es raro, ella nunca me habla de mi papá" Sí.

-Bueno, es porque ambos nos separamos.

-Sí…

Kirara empezó a palidecer, Len se preocupó y tomó su mano.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Len. Mira, tu padre y yo nos separamos, pero… ambos tuvimos dos hijos…

-¿Dos hijos?

-Sí. Tú y una niña…

Continuará…


	4. Vidas separadas

Hola. Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste.

Capítulo IV: Vidas separadas

-¿Una niña?

-Sí. Ambos son gemelos.

-¿Son? Eso quiere decir que…

-Ella vive.

-¿Cómo se llama?

Kirara tomó aire.

-Su nombre es… Rin.

Len abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿R-Rin?

-Y al parecer creo que la conoces…

-¿Es ella?

-Yo no la conozco, pero tu padre me llamó.

"_No sabrán este secreto de gemelos al final" _

Sintió Len que esa parte de su canción pasó por su mente sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Ella es mi hermana?

-Si se parece a ti, sí.

-Entonces es.

-Hijo… no quiero que te sientas mal… perdóname.

-Pero… ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

-Porque tu padre y yo teníamos muchos problemas, entonces nos separamos, Rin se fue con él y tú conmigo.

Len trataba de contener sus lágrimas, pero unas gotas traicioneras no pudieron evitar salir. Kirara no se contuvo. Estaba llorando.

-Mañana la iré a ver a un café.

-¡Quiero ir!

-Pero…

-Por favor, no la sigas alejando de mí.

-Está bien.

"_Si la muerte me permite volver a renacer, quiero estar muy cerca de ti, como siempre debió ser"_

Esa frase pasó por la mente de Len de repente.

-"¿Qué?"

Rin estaba platicando con su padre sobre lo que habló con su madre.

"_Si la muerte me permite volver a renacer, quiero estar muy cerca de ti, como siempre debió ser"_

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué de repente llegó esa canción?"

-¿Te pasa algo hija?

-No, iré a mi cuarto a dormir. Buenas noches.

Rin se levantó del sillón para irse. Su padre se levantó también y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches, hija.

La joven se fue a su cuarto, se cambió de ropa y se acostó en la cama. Le costó alrededor de una hora conciliar el sueño, pero por fin descansó.

En la casa de Len, su madre ya se había ido de su cuarto, él también decidió dormir ya. Se puso su pijama y durmió en menos de una hora.

…

Un joven de cabello rubio y recogido estaba cambiándose de ropa. Tal parecía que iba a ponerse un vestido. Una joven estaba afuera del cuarto llorando desconsoladamente.

-Esto no es necesario.

El joven salió del cuarto con el vestido ya puesto.

-Sí lo es.

-Pero…

La chica trató de tomar los hombros del chico, quien puso sus manos antes de que ella lograra su objetivo.

-No mueras por mí.

-Si aquí termina nuestro camino juntos, prefiero caer yo a que caigas tú.

Dijo el rubio mirando a su hermana con ternura.

-Ahora vete.

-¡No!

-Por favor no me hagas hacer esto.

Dijo mientras tomaba una cara seria.

-¡No!

Entonces el chico empujó a la chica para luego darle la espalda. Ella volteó y vio que él se quitó la liga que recogía su cabello, dejándolo suelto.

-¡YO DEBO PAGAR EL PRECIO, NO TÚ!

Él no prestó atención y siguió su camino. Ella lo siguió, pero fue demasiado tarde, él se sentó en el trono real y entró una joven de cabello corto rojizo.

-¡¿TÚ?

Ella parecía enojada, pero luego sonrió y se llevó al joven gemelo.

-¡NO!

La gemela lloraba y lloraba. Cayó de rodillas en el piso y seguía en llanto, aunque nadie la escuchaba ya en el castillo.

…

Rin despertó del susto, vio por su ventana el exterior y se dio cuenta que ya era de día.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Entonces ella se tocó la cara para despertarse mejor y notó algo raro.

-¿Por qué… estoy llorando?

Se puso un poco intranquila, pero en cuanto vio su reloj se levantó ya que eran las ocho. Se duchó, se vistió y peinó.

Bajó con su padre quien la esperaba para llevarla en el auto.

-Allá desayunarás con Kirara. Toma, te doy algo de dinero. Yo te llevo. Pero tendrás que regresar tú, no puedo salir temprano del trabajo.

-Si papá.

Los quince minutos que se tardaron en llegar al café, para Rin fueron eternos.

-Ella llegará en cualquier momento.

-¿Cómo la reconozco?

-Lo sabrás.

Dijo su padre entre preocupado y feliz.

Len y Kirara estaban caminando hacia el café. Él venía pensativo.

-¿Qué te pasa Len?

-¿Eh? Nada. "Ese sueño… fue tan real… pero ese chico… siento que era yo… pero… no… yo no sería capaz de usar un vestido… ¿O sí?... el chico salvó a esa chica."

Ambos llegaron al café y Rin estaba esperando, cuando volteó, lo primero que vio fue a Len. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Correr hacia él? ¿No ir? ¿Preguntarle primero sobre que ellos eran gemelos?

Ella simplemente se acercó.

-¿Len?

Rin aguantaba las lágrimas.

-Rin.

Ambos demostraban confusión, tristeza, preocupación, y soledad. Todo en un mismo rostro.

Después de un momento ellos se abrazaron, Rin comenzó a llorar, Len trataba de aguantar, pero también lloró un poco, también mostró una pequeña sonrisa, raro en él porque era muy serio. Aunque no duró mucho el encuentro, porque ambos escucharon algo en su cabeza.

"_Por favor escape lejos querida majestad. Tome mi ropaje y nadie la reconocerá. No sabrán este secreto de gemelos al final. Tomaré su lugar y nadie lo notará"_

Entonces tuvieron una visión de Len abrazando a Rin pero ella con un vestido de época y él con un traje de época también.

Ambos se separaron de la sorpresa, aunque sus manos seguían tomadas una con la otra.

_Hace mucho tiempo perdido en un lugar, cuentan los relatos que reinaba con verdad, el amor que dos hermanos quieren ocultar, para no lastimar un destino fraternal. _

Se pudo escuchar en sus mentes esa parte de la canción.

-"¿Por qué escucho mi canción todo el tiempo?"

-"Pareciera… que alguien canta… queriendo proteger a otra persona"

-Rin…

Susurró Kirara. Rin volteó hacia ella soltando las manos de Len.

-¿M-mamá?

Kirara sólo tomó el hombro de su hija, tal vez era muy temprano para abrazarla.

-¿Cómo estás?

Preguntó con ternura.

-Bien.

-Ven. Vamos a desayunar.

Los tres entraron y se sentaron en una mesa, pidieron su desayuno y platicaron.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Hija… no quise, pero tu padre quería quedarse contigo y con Len. Entonces yo tomé a Len y me lo llevé lejos. Tu padre y yo teníamos tantos problemas como no imaginas… Perdón.

"_La historia está condenada a repetirse, pero tú decides"_

Esta no era parte de una canción, parecía que alguien hablaba. Rin y Len pudieron escuchar esto.

-Pero ahora que se conocen, supongo que no se querrán separar.

-Mamá…

Dijo Len extrañado.

-Por eso decidí dejarlos con su padre mientras yo encuentro un lugar para que Len y yo vivamos.

-Tenemos el departamento mamá.

-Pero creo que estarás mejor con Rin. Además, ya hablé con él.

-¿Cuándo?

-Después de que te fuiste a dormir.

-¿Pero y mis cosas?

-Puedes ir por ellas, créeme, estarás mejor, además, tú me dijiste que no te alejara más de Rin.

Len abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Claro si Rin está de acuerdo.

-…Sí.

-Bien, hijo, discúlpame, pero sólo pedí dos horas de retraso, me tengo que ir.

-Bien.

-Te hablaré por teléfono en la tarde.

Dicho esto, le dio a ambos un beso en la frente y se fue.

-Yo traje dinero para pagar mi cuenta.

-Mi mamá también me dio dinero, creo que alcanza para los dos.

-Pero yo quiero pagar lo mío.

-Si quieres tú paga los pasajes para irnos los dos.

-Bueno.

No era común en Len, pero él estaba sonriendo. Pagó la cuenta y se fueron.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a tu departamento por tus cosas?

-¿O sea que ya puedo irme a tu casa?

-Pues tenemos un cuarto disponible. Si quieres, vamos.

-Está bien.

Ambos todavía se hablaban con cierta desconfianza, por el hecho de apenas conocerse y ser no sólo hermanos, sino gemelos.

Al llegar al departamento, Len se fue a su cuarto por su ropa, su teclado y su canción, la cual sentía que no se le debía olvidar.

Rin estaba en la pequeña sala, viendo unas fotos que estaban puestas en marcos en un escritorio. Las fotos eran de Len.

En una aparecía con un traje de marinero, en otra vestido con ropa tradicional, tal vez para una obra de teatro, una foto de su cumpleaños con su pastel, otra en navidad, y la última de cuando era un bebé, en esa última aparecía con un traje amarillo tipo marinero, parecido al que llevo al escuela el primer día que fue.

-Ya vámonos.

-¿Eh? Sí.

Los dos se fueron a la casa, cuando llegaron estaba Akari preparando la comida.

-¡Rin! ¡Legaste…! Temprano…

-Hola mamá.

-"¿Mamá?"

-Él es…

-Es Len, él es… mi gemelo… nos conocimos hace poco. Viene a vivir con nosotros.

-Hola…

-Akari, si quieres llámame por mi nombre. "Ya que Kirara es quién te ha criado todos estos años"

-Bien, voy a mostrarle su cuarto a Len.

-Sí. Tu padre me lo dijo ayer, aunque estabas muy dormida para que él te diera la noticia. Vayan.

Continuará…


	5. Tiempo perdido

Hola. Perdonen por la tardanza. He tenido varios asuntos que atender, pero aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo de esta historia. Espero les guste.

Capítulo V: Tiempo perdido

Rin guió a Len hacia su cuarto, cuándo él entró, de verdad quedó sorprendido, pensó que sería un cuarto de sólo una cama, una lámpara y todo pintado de blanco.

La cama se veía cómoda, además que era muy grande, las sábanas y cortinas eran color naranja, había un televisor, una radio, una cómoda y el cuarto estaba pintado de color azul.

-Este es el cuarto de huéspedes, pero supongo que papá te dejará adornarlo a tu gusto.

-Quisiera esperar a que él llegue.

-Bueno, me voy, tengo que hacer mi tarea.

-Si necesitas ayuda me puedes decir.

-Gracias Len.

Sonrió Rin para después darse la vuelta e irse.

El rubio empezó a sacar su ropa de su maleta y la guardó en la cómoda. Se sentó en su cama, tomó un libro de su mochila y se puso a estudiar.

Llegada la noche, Takumi llegó a casa.

-¡Ya llegué!

-¡Takumi!

-¿Akari?

-Len está aquí.

-¿Dónde está?

El señor parecía ansioso.

-Arriba, en el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Iré a verle.

-Sí.

Takumi subió rápido las escaleras. Akari bajó la cabeza trató de contenerse.

-Parece que yo tendré que desaparecer pronto.

Len estaba viendo la televisión cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Pase.

Se sentó en la cama y apagó el televisor.

-¿Len?

-¿Eres mi… padre?

-Si Len, soy Takumi.

Takumi se acercó lentamente, Len se levantó de la cama y se acercó también.

-Te pareces a tu madre… claro que Rin también… excepto los ojos, son míos.

El padre abrazó a su hijo, el cual le correspondió su abrazo, al separarse se dieron cuenta de que Rin estaba en la puerta mirándolos feliz. Takumi extendió su brazo en señal de que quería abrazarla también, ella se acercó y los tres se abrazaron.

-Me alegra volverte a ver Len. Debes estar cansado, anda, descansa, iré a cenar.

Takumi se fue.

-Parece ser que él te quiere mucho.

-Yo era su única niña, pero ahora también tiene que cuidar de ti.

-Sí.

Ambos se sonrieron.

-Oye, quisiera que me prestaras tus apuntes, para ponerme al día.

-Sí, voy por mi mochila.

Al llegar Rin, traía sus cuadernos, Len se sentó en su cama y los revisó.

-El estereotipo que ponen de las niñas es cierto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-El cuaderno con plumas de colores, buena letra, márgenes, todo.

-¿Y tú no lo haces o qué?

-No. Sólo pongo fechas y el título con pluma azul. ¿Para qué me complico?

-¡Vas a ver Len!

Entonces Rin tomó las mejillas de Len y empezó a jalarlas, el chico nada más se quejaba, pero no hacía nada.

-No lo vuelvas a decir.

-Pareces niña pequeña.

A pesar de que Len tenía las mejillas rojas del jalón, él estaba sonriendo, tal parecía que le daban risa los berrinches de su hermana.

-¿Eh? ¿No estás enojado?

-No.

-¿Por qué? Traes las mejillas todas rojas.

-Sí, pero me alegra que tú estés feliz.

-¿Qué yo esté feliz?

-Sí. ¿Conoces aquella leyenda del mar?

-No.

-Se dice desde hace mucho tiempo que si tú escribes un deseo en un pedazo de papel, lo guardas en una botella pequeña y lo lanzas al mar, este deseo se hará realidad.

-¿Y cuál es tu deseo?

-… ¿Te parece si mañana vamos a la playa?

-Pero hay escuela.

-Mañana es Sábado.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí.

-Perdón, por tantas cosas que sucedieron hoy ya no sé qué día es.

-No hay problema.

-Bueno, buenas noches.

-Bunas noches.

Rin salió del cuarto de Len y cerró la puerta.

-Voy a terminar con los apuntes por lo menos de dos cuadernos y me iré a dormir.

Después de tres horas más o menos, Len terminó los cuadernos y se dispuso a descansar. Como tenía mucho sueño y la cama era muy cómoda, pudo dormir sin problema alguno.

Al día siguiente, él fue el primero el levantarse, como su cuarto tenía baño propio, se duchó, se vistió y bajó hacia la sala.

-Me pregunto si habrá algo en el refrigerador, para no tener que salir.

Len entró en la cocina y checó lo que estaba en el refrigerador.

-Parece ser suficiente. Veré que hay en la alacena.

Se acercó a los estantes de la cocina y encontró lo que buscaba. Sacó un frasco de azúcar, harina, bicarbonato de sodio y miel. Del refrigerador sacó unos huevos, una barra de mantequilla y leche. Buscó un sartén y se dispuso a cocinar.

-Somos cuatro, entonces son seis huevos, ¼ de harina, una cucharada del bicarbonato, un poco más de ¼ de leche y 2 cucharadas de mantequilla.

El joven se puso a cocinar, después de un rato, empezó a sentirse el olor de aquél desayuno, el cuál olía delicioso.

Rin estaba en su cuarto y se despertó.

-Hoy iré con Len a la playa… tengo que levantarme.

Luego cuando se levantó, empezó a escuchar ruido abajo.

-¿Acaso papá se habrá levantado ya? Pero él llego tarde y cansado, mamá se levanta tarde el fin de semana… entonces…

Rin bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Len en la cocina.

-¿Len?

-Hola Rin.

-¿Qué haces?

-El desayuno. ¿Te gustan los hot cakes?

-Sí.

-¡Qué bueno! Estarán listos en 15 minutos, ¿Puedes llamar a papá y a Akari por favor?

-Sí.

Rin subió las escaleras, llamó a sus papás y ellos bajaron en 10 minutos, ya Len había servido.

-¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días, Len. ¿Hiciste esto tú solo?

-No es problema.

-Gracias Len.

Dijo Akari, a Len se le borró un poco la sonrisa y volvió a hablar.

-Vengan, se puede enfríar.

Los otros integrantes notaron esto, pero no dijeron nada.

-Gracias por la comida.

Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y empezaron a desayunar.

-¡Cocinas muy bien Len!

Comentó Takumi.

-¡Len, esta comida es deliciosa!

Siguió Akari.

Rin no dijo nada, pero el tenedor seguía en su boca y estaba sonriendo, su expresión mostraba que también le gustaba la comida. Len la vio y sonrió, para después seguir con su comida.

-Vamos a salir Rin y yo a la playa.

-Bueno, pero cuídense del sol.

-No te vaya a dar una insolación otra vez Rin.

Dijo Akari.

-¡Mamá!

-Haz caso hija. Llévate el bloqueador.

-Bueno. Me iré a cambiar.

Rin se levantó, se fue a su cuarto, se duchó y se vistió. Bajó hacia la sala y vio que Len ya estaba en la puerta esperando.

-¿Lista?

-Sí.

Ambos partieron y llegaron a la playa en una hora más o menos, lo raro es que casi no había gente. Se acercaron al mar.

-Este lugar… me tranquiliza.

-Pero Len, es la primera vez que vienes.

-No hay gente casi, y además oye la brisa.

-Es cierto.

-Espérame aquí.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No me tardo. Voy por unas cosas que están en mi mochila.

-Bueno…

Dijo Rin no muy convencida. Se sentó frente al mar, se quitó los zapatos y metió los pies al agua. Len regresó.

-Ya llegué.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Toma.

Len le entregó a su hermana un pedazo de papel y una pluma.

-¿Para qué es esto?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de la leyenda?

-Sí.

-Bien, yo tengo un deseo, quiero lanzarlo al mar, para que siempre sea realidad.

-¿Siempre? ¿Eso quiere decir que ya se cumplió?

-Es lo que quiero verificar.

El hermano escribió algo en el papel, lo dobló y lo metió en una botella pequeña, la cual finalmente tapó con un corcho.

-Ven.

Len tomó la mano de Rin, ella se levantó y ambos metieron los pies en el agua.

-Este es mi deseo.

Luego el gemelo lanzó su botella al mar, perdiéndose en medio de este.

-¿Cuál era tu deseo?

-Que te quitaras ese moño feo de la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?

-Es broma. Era que tú siempre fueras feliz.

Rin se sorprendió tanto que hasta se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Y cuál es tu deseo?

-Yo… todavía no lo escribo.

-Bueno, entonces esperaré a que tengas uno. Vamos a casa.

-¿Te tomaste muy a pecho lo de la insolación?

-Prefiero prevenir. Vamos.

Len le ofreció su mano a Rin, ella la tomó y ambos se fueron.

Regresaron bien a su casa. En la noche, ambos tuvieron un sueño muy extraño.

…

-Princesa, yo juro que siempre haré su voluntad.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Con mi vida yo la protejo.

_Yo seré tu siervo te voy a cuidar._

-¿Sabe cuál es mi deseo princesa?

-¿Cuál?

-Que usted sea feliz. Si usted es feliz, yo también lo seré.

_Eres tú la corona, yo soy tu voluntad._

-¡¿ELLA? ¡¿QUÉ TIENE ELLA QUE YO NO? ¡LEN!

-Sí, su majestad.

-Hay algo que quiero que hagas…

…

Sonó la alarma del despertador.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue… ese sueño?

En el cuarto de Len, sonó la alarma del celular.

-¿Qué se significa… ese sueño?

-¡Rin! ¡Len! ¡Levántense para ir a la escuela!

Gritó el papá desde afuera.

-¡Voy!

-¡Voy!

En una hora ambos estuvieron listos y partieron a la escuela.

Continuará….


	6. Empiezan las decisiones

Hola, disculpen por no actualizar. Esta historia está casi terminada, pero no he podido publicarla porque necesita unos ajustes y aparte es el tiempo… pero espero poder seguirla actualizando lo más rápido posible, espero les guste el capítulo.

Capítulo VI: Empiezan las decisiones

Al llegar a la escuela, los gemelos se separaron, Len estaba sacando unos libros de su casillero y vio pasar una joven de cabello largo y castaño, de ojos color violeta y vestimenta roja, parecía estar buscando a alguien.

-¡Miku! ¡Miku! ¿Disculpa, conoces a Miku Hatsune?

-No.

-Bueno, gracias.

Aquella chica se fue.

-¿Quién será la tal Miku?

Mientras, Rin estaba en su casillero, buscando unos cuadernos cuando alguien se acercó.

-¡Hola Rin!

-¡Clover! ¡Hola!

Clover era una chica de cabello castaño largo hasta la mitad de sus piernas, lo tenía atado en una cola baja con un moño negro de adorno, ojos color verde y ella solía vestir de negro principalmente.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-Te hablé todo el fin de semana a tu celular, pero no contestaste.

-Sí, perdona. Estuve con mi hermano.

-¿Tu mamá acaba de tener un bebé?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, te lo contaré. Tengo un gemelo.

-¿Un gemelo?

-Sí, mira, te voy a explicar.

Rin le contó toda la historia a Clover, quien se emocionó demasiado.

-¡Tienes un hermano! ¡Y gemelo! ¡Qué bueno! Aparte que encontraste a tu verdadera mamá…

-Sí, pero no la he visto desde ese día.

-Rin… tal vez…

-¡Chicas!

-Hola Kaito.

-Hola.

-Hola Clover, hola Rin. ¿No han visto a Miku?

-No.

-Pregúntale a Alice.

-Tienen razón, ella es su amiga. Gracias.

Kaito se fue.

-¿Por qué no me hace caso?

-Tranquila Rin, si Kaito no se fija en ti es porque te espera alguien mejor.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí. Es hora de irnos a clase.

-Bien.

Len iba a clase, como venía escuchando música, chocó con alguien y tiró sus libros. Se agachó a levantarlos.

-¡Lo siento!

-No te preocupes.

Era la voz de una chica. Len subió la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de una joven de cabello largo y color aguamarina, igual que sus ojos. Él se sonrojó.

-P-perdona.

-Tranquilo, venías distraído. Por cierto, mi nombre es Miku Hatsune.

-M-mi nombre es L-Len Kagamine.

-Buenos, nos vemos Len.

Y Miku se fue.

_Un evento diferente pronto sucederá, porque los hermanos fueron al vecino país. En la ciudadela una doncella vieron pasar, su belleza cautivará al peón de su majestad. _

- "¡¿Qué? Esa es parte de mi canción… cuando el sirviente se enamora de una chica y la princesa…"

Rin estaba platicando con Vent, Luka y Meiko en el salón mientras llegaba la maestra, entonces Rin escuchó una parte de la canción que siempre oía en su mente.

_Un evento diferente pronto sucederá, porque los hermanos fueron al vecino país. En la ciudadela una doncella vieron pasar, su belleza cautivará al peón de su majestad. _

-"¿Qué? ¿Eso qué quiere decir?"

Entró Miku al salón.

-¡Miku! ¡¿Dónde estabas?

-¡Alice! Lo siento.

Alice Cristal Heart era una chica de cabello largo, casi hasta sus tobillos, color castaño, de ojos color violeta y usaba un saco rojo con blanco lago, un moño que lo adornaba, falda negra y botas blancas.

-Fui a dirección, el director me llamó. Quería que participara en el concurso de historia de este año.

-¡Felicidades Miku! Aunque, es mucho trabajo.

-Sí, pero me alegra que me escogieran.

Rin escuchó esta conversación y su cara se entristeció. Miku siempre obtenía lo que ella quería.

-"¿Por qué? Mis calificaciones son un poco más altas que las de Miku, ¿Por qué el maestro quiso que ella participara en ese concurso? Yo siempre he querido participar, además que este es el único año que tenemos historia. Mi oportunidad de participar no volverá… en verdad quería ir… bueno, hay algo que Miku no me puede quitar, y es Len"

Lo malo, es que Rin no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

-¡Oigan! ¿Ya supieron?

Dijo Luka.

-No. ¿Qué?

Preguntó emocionada Meiko.

-Buenos días. Tomen asiento.

Llegó el maestro.

-¿Y Len?

Se cuestionaba Rin.

-Buenos días. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Señor Kagamine, ¿Por qué llega a esta hora? La clase ya empezó.

-Lo siento profesor, es que…

-Le encargué que fuera por unos libros que dejé en otro salón maestro.

Mencionó Meiko de repente. El profesor Kiyoteru Hiyama no le podía negar nada a su alumna favorita.

-Bien, pasa. Pero que sea la última vez.

-Gracias.

Len pasó junto al lugar de Meiko y le dio las gracias también en silencio.

Al terminar la clase, Len tomó sus libros, y recordó lo que pasó antes de la clase, entonces se sonrojó cuando Miku invadió su pensamiento.

-¿Nos vamos?

Preguntó Rin, quien se puso a sus espaldas.

-¡Aaaaahhhhh!

Len tiró sus libros.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, perdón, pero me asustaste.

Ambos levantaron los libros y se fueron a su siguiente clase. Cuando las labores terminaron, Rin, Luka, Clover, Meiko y Len se fueron por un lado, Miku, Alice, Kaito y Gakupo por otro.

-¿Qué nos ibas a decir Luka?

Seguía con la duda Meiko.

-Bueno, les diré. Aunque no creo que la noticia te guste mucho Rin…

-¿Cuál es?

-No me digas que se lo vas a decir.

Dijo Clover.

-Lo tiene que saber.

-¿Qué tengo que saber?

-No, no se lo digas.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya sabes cómo se siente.

-Clover…

-Rin, por favor, vas a sufrir mucho.

-¿Pero qué es?

-Bueno… Luka, dile.

-Rin, es que…

El celular de Rin sonó.

-Esperen, ¿Bueno?... Hola papá… ¡Claro que sí!... Ya estamos aquí… Bien… Nos vemos. Len, dice mi papá que está en este restaurant y quiere que comamos con él, ya está aquí. Vamos. Nos vemos chicas, mañana me dicen.

-Hasta mañana.

Se despidió el gemelo.

Rin tomó la mano de Len y ambos se fueron corriendo.

-No se lo pude decir…

-Pero… Luka… por favor…

-¿Cuál es el famoso secreto?

Meiko ya estaba desesperada.

-Kaito le va a proponer a Miku ser su novia.

-Y parece que a Miku sí le gusta Kaito.

-No puede ser. A Rin le va a doler mucho.

-Por eso le dije que no se lo dijera.

-Pero Clover, ¿No crees que le dolerá más si se entera después?

-… Sí, pero… ella acaba de encontrar a su hermano, ¿Su felicidad durará tan poco?

-¡¿Su hermano?

Gritaron Luka y Meiko.

-¿Rin no se los dijo?

-No.

-Len es su gemelo.

-¿En serio? Bueno, no me sorprende tanto, el apellido es el mismo y son exactamente iguales.

-¡Qué bueno que Rin tenga alguien con quien contar!

-Sí, espero Len la pueda consolar en cuanto se entere.

-Sí.

Mientras con los otros chicos…

-¿En qué piensas Gakupo?

Preguntó Kaito de manera pícara.

-Cállate Kaito.

-Mejor dicho, ¿En quién piensas?

-Dije que te calles.

-Mejor cállense los dos.

Dijo Alice.

-Hay, Alice, sabemos que Gakupo está pensando en Luka.

-¡¿Qué no te dije que te callaras?

Gritó Gakupo muy sonrojado.

-Tranquilo.

-¡¿O quieres que yo grite quién te gusta?

-Jaja, lo admitiste, Luka te gusta.

-N-no es cierto.

-Ajá.

-Por favor, todos sabemos quién le gusta a Kaito.

-Sí, además que ya me voy a declarar.

-Cuando ya ves que todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir por este camino chicos, nos vemos luego.

Dijo Miku.

-Adiós Miku.

Se despidieron Gakupo y Alice de manera normal.


	7. Empieza el sufrimiento

Hola. En este capítulo nadie comentó, pero supongo que es porque tardé mucho en actualizar, una disculpa de nuevo y espero les guste el capítulo.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo VII: Empieza el sufrimiento

-¡Nos vemos mañana Alice!

Gritó Kaito.

-¡Nos vemos!

La chica peliverde se alejó.

-¿Ven que le gusto?

-Sí, te ama sólo porque se despide de ti.

-Tranquilo Gakupo.

-Mejor me voy también. Ustedes están locos.

-Deséame suerte Alice.

-Suerte. Adiós.

-Jajaja, hasta Alice está de mi lado.

-Bueno, también me voy. Tengo que pensar una forma de declararme a Miku.

-Sí, adiós.

El resto del día transcurrió normal para todos.

Al día siguiente, Len estaba emocionado por ir a ver a Miku y decirle que le gustaba, cuando en el camino encontró a Rin.

-Hola Len.

-Hola Rin.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Busco a alguien, ¿Y tú?

-También busco a alguien.

-Pues vamos juntos.

Ambos recorrieron varios pasillos de la escuela, como sus clases ya habían terminado, no tenían problema alguno, en el camino, Rin encontró a sus amigas.

-Hola chicas.

-¡Rin!

Las tres parecían asustadas.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Por favor, no vengas.

-¿De qué hablan?

-¡Len! ¡Llévatela!

Suplicó Clover.

-¿Por qué?

-Miku está allá y…

Le dijo Luka al oído, pero en cuanto escuchó eso, Len se fue casi corriendo.

-¡Qué bien! Necesito hablar con ella.

-¡No! ¡Len!

Gritó Meiko.

-Oigan, ¿Y Rin?

Preguntó Clover.

-¡Se fue!

-¡No puede ser! ¡Luka!

-¡¿Qué hacemos?

Corrieron a buscar a Rin, pero cuando la encontraron fue demasiado tarde, Rin estaba tras una pared viendo algo.

-Entonces, Miku, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí, Kaito.

Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ambos se abrazaron y Kaito ya iba a besar a Miku, Rin no aguantó más y se fue corriendo.

Len estaba del otro lado de la pared, y vio todo también. Sus ojos estaban cristalizándose de sus lágrimas, decidió irse.

Rin y Len regresaban juntos de la escuela, pero como ambos estaban tristes, ninguno habló en el camino.

Al llegar a casa, cada uno se fue a su cuarto, Rin no paraba de llorar, Len se extrañó y tocó la puerta de su recámara, ella no respondió, así que él entró con suavidad.

-¿Rin?

Ella estaba en su cama llorando. Él se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Rin? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Déjame Len.

Su voz estaba entrecortada, y sonaba muy débil.

-Dime. Tal vez te pueda ayudar.

-¿Qué harías Len, si alguien que te gusta mucho no te corresponde?

En la llaga.

-¿Eh?... Bueno… no sé… ¿Te gusta alguien?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo saber quién es?

-Es… Kaito.

Len se sorprendió.

-¿Y a ti te gusta alguien?

-Sí…

-¿Quién?

-"No sé si deba decírselo…"…Es Miku.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!

Rin lloró aún más.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué siempre ella me quita lo que yo quiero?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Ella me quitó los concursos que en verdad deseaba ir en la escuela! ¡Me quitó a Kaito! ¡Y ahora me quita a mi hermano!

-Rin… no tenía idea.

-¡¿Por qué ella siempre obtiene lo que desea sin esforzarse?

-Tranquila, ella a mí no me correspondió tampoco. Estarás bien, tranquila.

Len abrazó a su hermana, ella después de llorar un rato se quedó dormida. Su hermano se vio contagiado del sueño y también se durmió. Ambos tuvieron el mismo sueño, otra vez.

…

Una mujer de vestido blanco apareció frente a ellos y dijo:

-Este es parte su pasado. Ustedes deciden. ¿Quieren hacer ese mal otra vez, o quieren aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad?

-¿Qué?

Preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Una luz los cegó por un instante, cuando esta bajo, se vieron en un castillo. Rin estaba sentada en un trono y Len estaba frente a ella.

-¡¿ELLA? ¡¿QUÉ TIENE ELLA QUE YO NO? ¡LEN!

-Sí, su majestad.

-Hay algo que quiero que hagas…

-Dígame princesa.

-La de verde…

-¿Pasa algo con ella?

-Me ha quitado a la persona de la que yo me enamoré…

-"También a mí, me la ha quitado el príncipe de azul"

-Ella, quiero que desaparezca.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. El príncipe de azul así podrá casarse conmigo.

-Pero…

-¿Qué?

Preguntó con tono autoritario.

-Nada…

Len se levantó y se fue. Pasó un rato hasta que él regresó. Cuando llegó su hermana estaba en el pasto del jardín dormitando.

Él salió, se acercó a ella y tomó su mano. Rin abrió los ojos.

-¿Len?

-Hola su majestad. He cumplido con lo que me ha dicho.

El rostro de Len estaba destrozado, destruir a la persona que él amaba, lo hacía sentir muy infeliz.

-Espero que ahora el príncipe se fije en mí.

Rin estaba sonriendo. Al ver ese rostro sonriente, Len se sintió bien, ya que la felicidad de su hermana era todo para él.

Pasó un tiempo, Rin esperaba con ansias que el príncipe Kaito la conociera y dentro de poco le pidiera casarse con ella, pero eso nunca pasó.

Rin estaba mirando por su ventana como las personas de su pueblo se habían rebelado contra ella, ahora estaba sola, la servidumbre había huido, o eso pensaba ella.

-Rin.

-¿Qué sucede?

Entonces se escuchó la parte de la canción que Len había escrito en su canción.

"_Por favor escape lejos querida majestad. Tome mi ropaje y nadie la reconocerá. No sabrán este secreto de gemelos al final. Tomaré su lugar y nadie lo notará"_

-¿Len?

-Por favor, huya antes que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Y tú?

-Ellos quieren una presa, seré yo entonces.

-¡No!

-Lo importante es que te salves.

Len tomaba los hombros de su hermana y la miraba con ternura, pero ella sólo podía llorar.

-¡Este es mi precio! ¡Por favor no lo pagues por mí!

_Con mi vida la culpa que tienes pagaré. Si te quieren señalar, me señalarán a mí._

-Juré cuidarte con mi vida, y eso es lo que haré.

El hermano besó la frente de su hermana y se fue a su cuarto, tomó uno de sus vestidos y se lo puso, Rin lo esperaba afuera, pues él había cerrado con seguro, para que ella no le impidiera cumplir su propósito.

Antes de ponerse la prenda, Len tomó una muda de su ropa, salió de la habitación y se acercó a Rin.

-Toma.

-¡No!

-Perdón por faltar el respeto a su majestad, pero no fue una pregunta.

-¡No permitiré que hagas esto!

Entonces Len se vio forzado a cambiar él a su hermana, porque ella no lo haría por propia voluntad. Le costó trabajo, pero por fin ella estaba usando la ropa de él.

Ahora el joven rubio se fue al cuarto de Rin, tomó su vestido y se lo puso…

-Ahora ustedes saben parte de lo que aconteció años atrás. Ustedes deciden finalmente.

Dijo la mujer vestida de blanco.

Ambos despertaron al mismo tiempo y estaban confundidos.

-¿Len?

-¿Rin?

-Tuve un sueño.

-Yo también.

-¿Cuál?

-Soñé que tú eras una princesa, y yo tu sirviente…

-Y luego yo… quería casarme con una persona…

-Eso quiere decir…

-Que tuvimos el mismo sueño.

-¿Entonces fue real lo que nos dijo aquella mujer?

-No lo sé, pero…

-Rin.

Len tomó un tono muy serio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo juré protegerte con mi vida, y mi deseo es que tú seas feliz. Y si lo que deseas es lo mismo que aquella vez… lo haré.

Continuará…


	8. El destino de Miku

Hola. Gracias por comentar y por la espera.

En la parte: "¿No es infantil mi hermana?", hice un atributo a la canción Adolescence de Rin y Len, sólo que Len dice: "¿No es infantil mi princesa?". Es que esa es una de mis canciones preferidas de ellos.

Espero les guste el capítulo.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo VIII: El destino de Miku

-Yo juré protegerte con mi vida, y mi deseo es que tú seas feliz. Y si lo que deseas es lo mismo que aquella vez… lo haré.

-¿Qué?

-¿Eres mi hermana, no?

-Len…

-Y si ese es el deseo de mi princesa, lo haré.

Len se levantó de la cama para salir del cuarto de Rin, entonces ella tomó su mano.

-Len.

-Dime.

-Es cierto que eres mi hermano, pero…

Len se acercó a Rin y besó su frente.

-Te doy tiempo para que lo pienses.

Y el chico salió del cuarto de su hermana.

Afuera de la casa, había dos jóvenes hablando.

-¿Cómo les mostraste su pasado? Es contra las reglas.

-Lo sé. Pero igual se iban a mostrar las tentaciones.

-¿Por lo menos cubriste tu rostro?

-Sí.

-Más te vale. No se puede saber quiénes somos.

-No te preocupes. Pero ahora que saben parte de la verdad, tomen mejor sus decisiones.

-Len la quiere mucho, mejor dicho, la ama, hará cualquier cosa que ella le diga.

-Sí… ellos son hermanos desde antes de nacer de nuevo.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces.

-Lo sé…

Dijo la primera persona, mirando hacia la ventana del cuarto de Rin.

Ni Rin ni Len salieron de su cuarto en lo que restó del día. Takumi y Akari se preocuparon, pero no sabían que era lo que exactamente pasaba.

Al día siguiente, ambos gemelos fueron juntos a la escuela, pero no dijeron palabra durante todo el camino. Cuando llegaron, las amigas de Rin la notaron sospechosa.

-¿Te sucede algo Rin?

Preguntó Meiko.

-No es nada.

-¿En serio?

Ahora la interrogante fue Luka. Clover no preguntó nada, sólo miraba a Rin y Len en silencio.

-Sí, no es nada.

-Rin, si necesitas algo, recuerda que nos tienes a nosotras.

-Gracias, Clover.

-Llegó la maestra. Sentémonos.

-Buenos días alumnos. El día de hoy…

-¡Buenos días! ¿Puedo pasar?

Era Miku, había llegado tarde, Rin y Len la voltearon a ver. Ellos no sabían qué hacer.

-Señorita Hatsune, llega tarde.

-Disculpe, el tráfico estaba muy pesado.

-Pues entre ya.

-Gracias.

Miku se sentó y Len se sonrojó al verla, pero al recordar la promesa que había hecho en un pasado lejano a Rin, hizo que el color blanco a su tez regresara, miró al piso y apretó sus puños. Rin notó esto y su cara empezó a palidecer.

-¿Se siente mal señorita Kagamine?

Preguntó la maestra.

-Estoy bien…

Len la volteó a ver, pero notó que su mirada estaba cansada, como si se hubiese desvelado, además que su cara estaba muy pálida.

-¿Está segura? Se ve muy pálida.

-Estoy…

En ese momento Rin se desmayó, antes de chocar contra el suelo, Len la sostuvo.

-¡Señorita Kagamine!

-Se desmayó.

Las amigas de la chica se asustaron y se levantaron también. La profesora se acercó a los gemelos.

-Joven Kagamine, por favor lleve a su hermana a la enfermería.

-Sí.

El rubio tomó a su hermana entre sus brazos, y la llevo a la enfermería.

-Tal parece ser, le bajó la presión.

-¿Por qué?

-Pudo haber sido estrés.

-¿Estará bien?

-En cuanto despierte, le daré unas pastillas y estará mejor. Mientras, ¿Podría ir a comprarle un chocolate?

-¿Un chocolate?

-Eso ayudará a que suba un poco su presión, puede ser que se le bajó el azúcar.

-Bien.

Len se levantó de un asiento en el que estaba y salió de la enfermería para ir a la cafetería.

Mientras, Rin tenía otro sueño extraño, pero ahora ella cantaba una canción.

…

-¿Honestamente crees estar en lo correcto?

Una princesa joven se encontraba frente al mar, con los brazos cruzados y de mala gana, su hermano estaba enfrente de ella.

-No hay forma en que algo como esto pueda hacer tu sueño realidad.

Seguía protestando la chica.

-¿Le gustaría intentarlo, princesa?

-No necesito intentar. Algo tan trivial como eso…

El joven sonrió ante el berrinche de su hermana.

-Además, todo lo que desee será hecho realidad por ti Len, ¿No es cierto?

Len se sorprendió y luego sonrió a modo de afirmación.

_En las afueras de la cuidad, en un pequeño puerto_

_Había una chica inmóvil_

_Durante mucho tiempo el océano_

_Ha mantenido esta leyenda_

_Escribe tu deseo en un pergamino_

_Y colócalo dentro de una pequeña botella de cristal_

_Libéralo en el océano y tal vez algún día_

_Tu deseo se volverá realidad_

_Que las olas te alejen de la orilla_

_Pequeña botella de cristal_

_Con un mensaje que contiene un deseo_

_En silencio desaparece_

_Más allá del horizonte_

_Tú siempre estabas ahí para mí_

_Siempre fui egoísta y te molestaba en toda ocasión_

_Aún así siempre cumpliste mis deseos_

_Sin importar que te diera problemas_

_Es sólo que comprendí mis pecados cuando ya todo había terminado…_

_Entonces utilizaré el mar para entregar mi deseo_

_Que las olas te alejen de la orilla_

_Pequeña botella de cristal_

_Manteniendo el mensaje con un pequeño deseo_

_En mis lágrimas muestro mi arrepentimiento_

_En silencio desaparece en el horizonte_

_Que las olas te alejen de la orilla_

_Pequeña botella de cristal_

_Manteniendo el mensaje con un deseo dentro_

_En silencio desaparece_

_Más allá del horizonte_

_Que las olas te alejen de la orilla_

_Pequeña botella de cristal_

_Llevándose contigo mi tristeza_

_Si yo pudiera nacer nuevamente entonces…_

"_Sería lindo que fuésemos gemelos una vez más"_

Una joven rubia estaba de pie llorando frente al mar con una pequeña botella de vidrio que contenía dentro una hoja doblada entre sus manos.

-¡Len! ¡Len! ¡Hermano! ¡Por favor! ¡Perdóname! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Yo no debí dejarte…! ¡Quisiera volver a nacer! ¡Para ya no dejarte ser malo por mí!

Luego arrojó su botella al mar.

-Len…

Sonrió esperanzada, quería ver a su hermano una vez más… pero luego su rostro cambió y cayó en llanto otra vez, no soportó más y se arrodilló en el mar.

-Eres… un buen hermano…

Rin despertó, ella estaba en una camilla de la enfermería.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En la enfermería. Te desmayaste y te traje.

La chica despertó y cuando vio a su hermano, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abrazó.

-¿Qué te sucede Rin?

Ella no respondió, sólo seguía llorando.

Aunque Len no entendía nada, abrazó a su hermana también para consolarla.

-"Tal vez tuvo una pesadilla ¿No es infantil mi hermana?" Vamos a casa.

-¿Pero no tenemos que ir a clases?

-Te dieron pase de salida, bueno, nos dieron, como somos hermanos, dijeron que podía llevarte a casa para que llegaras con bien y te recuperaras.

-Bueno.

-Vamos.

Len le ofreció su mano a Rin para que se levantara y salieran de la escuela.

-Gracias por la ayuda doctora.

-Sí, gracias.

-Por nada, cuídate Rin.

-Sí.

Antes de que Rin y Len salieran, dos personas se alejaron de la puerta de la enfermería y como era el cambio de hora, pudieron mezclarse entre la gente sin problema, por lo tanto los gemelos no se dieron cuenta que alguien los vigilaba al momento de salir.

En el camino, Rin ya iba un poco más tranquila.

-Por cierto, toma Rin.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Son unas pastillas y un chocolate, la doctora dijo que te los tomaras.

-Bien.

Rin sacó una botella con agua de su mochila, se tomó las pastillas y se comió el chocolate.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Len le dijo a su hermana que se fuera a descansar a su cuarto, ella obedeció y él se sentó en la sala para pensar…

-¿Qué hago? Rin está enojada por lo de Miku y Kaito, además… yo también me siento decepcionado… bueno, ella no se iba a fijar en mí, cuando Kaito ha sido su amigo por más tiempo que yo… pero… no importa lo que yo desee, sino ella… mi hermana… Mi deseo es su felicidad, ¿no? como la vez pasada… cumpliré su deseo… sólo que esta vez no le diré nada.

Rin se encontraba en su habitación, pero no descansando como su hermano lo creía, estaba escribiendo la canción que había escuchado en su sueño… pero…

-No recuerdo bien lo que decía al final… sólo recuerdo, que esa parte no la dije yo, más bien un hombre…

Continuará…


End file.
